This invention relates generally to spring assemblies for bedding and furniture foundations for mattresses and seat cushions. Such spring assemblies conventionally consist of a support frame, a wire grid positioned above the support frame, and springs supporting the grid on the frame for yieldable movement under load towards the frame.
Spring assemblies of this type now in use are satisfactory. They consist of metal components such as the springs and the grid and in some cases the frame which are supplied to the bedding or furniture manufacturer for assembly and ultimate sale. In the case of box spring assemblies, various sizes and grades of box spring assemblies are made by the manufacturer and this requires the maintenance by the furniture manufacturer of a large inventory of metal components. There are, therefore, opportunities for improving such spring assemblies particularly from the standpoints of ease of assembly and ease of converting from one grade or size to another.
It is the object of the present invention, therefore, to provide spring assemblies that can be readily assembled without the requirement for the usual clips for connecting springs and grids. It is also an object to provide a spring assembly that can be economically preassembled and nested in compact stacks that can readily be shipped by the manufacturer of the metal grids and springs without danger of shifting or entanglement of parts during transit or storage.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a spring assembly which includes a spring module that can readily be adapted to the manufacture of spring assemblies in a variety of sizes and a variety of spring densities in the assembly.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawing.